


I Love You And You.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [11]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt clones on Dark bingo. Someone clones Adam so that Tommy never has to be lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You And You.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Author's Notes: a bit cracky

Adam POV

When he'd complained about Tommy being lonely whenever Adam had to go off and promote his music. He'd been hoping the record company might have agreed to pay for Tommy to come with. Not that they'd get much time together with all of the interviews, but they'd be together at night. He's so used to sleeping with Tommy that being in bed alone feels wrong. But his complaining doesn't seem to get him anywhere. So when he gets the chance to head home early one day, he does. He's been lonely and miserable the whole time he has been gone. He can't wait to see the surprise and happiness on Tommy's face, the greeting he always gets, no matter how long he's been gone and a hello kiss that does vary on how long they've been apart.   
　  
He's been up since the crack of dawn and travelling all day. He's tired and all he wants is a nice hot shower, with Tommy in it and then maybe some lazy, slow sex after that. His plans start to fall apart as soon as he gets home. He opens the door; normally Tommy would here and come running, but maybe he has headphones on. There is a letter on the floor so Adam picks it up. It's addressed to him from the record company.  
　  
We got you a little present to help with your problems. He can stay with Mr. Ratliff while you’re away, so you won't have to worry about him getting lonely.  
　  
The note isn't even signed. Adam frowns at the paper like that will make something else appear, a more detailed explanation, but of course there is nothing more to see. He can't think of what they might mean by present. Some kind of reminder to stay with Tommy when Adam's not there. When he hears a moan come from upstairs, dread settles heavy in his stomach. His management wouldn't pay a hooker to keep Tommy company, would they? And Tommy wouldn’t cheat on him, unless maybe someone told him he had permission.  
　  
He climbs the stairs, desperately praying that Tommy will be alone, jerking off. When he hears a deeper moan, he just to tell himself Tommy's just watching porn and that is where the other voices are coming from. He opens the bedroom door and the first thing he notices is Tommy's naked back. He's straddling a man Adam can't quite see on the bed, bouncing up and down enthusiastically, clearly loving every moment and Adam feels his heart break into a million pieces. He's been cheated on before, but never by someone who he loves the way he loves Tommy. He wants forever with Tommy, had thought that was what Tommy wanted as well, but it looks like he was wrong.  
　  
　  
"Adam, Adam, Adam," Tommy chants over and over again and Adam feels like his chest has been ripped open, not only has Tommy cheated, but with a man with the same name as his and in their bed.  
　  
"Fuck, Tommy," The man groans and Adam freezes up again, that sounded like his voice. When his feet can move again, he steps forward till he can see the man who's fucking Tommy. When he comes face to face with himself, he guesses that this is his management's gift to him, a clone of him.  
　  
Tommy must see something in the corner of his eye, because suddenly his head whips around, spotting Adam. He yelps and all but jumps off the clone Adam's dick.  
　  
"What the fucks going on here?" Tommy yells, grabbing a sheet to cover up his naked body, like he's worried one of them shouldn't see him like that. Adam's clone just sits up in the bed a little, smiling at them both. He has Adam's face, his body, even the same ink marking his skin.  
　  
"I told the record label people that you got lonely when I was away, I thought they'd let you come with me, instead they made you a clone," Adam remembers back before human cloning was invented, before it was made legal. Not that most people can afford it.  
　  
"I'm here to look after you," Clone Adam agrees.  
　  
"So he's not like the twin brother you had and didn't tell me about? He's new?" Tommy asked.  
　  
"I didn't know for sure until I walked in on him fucking you," Adam says, glaring at his clone.  
　  
"I thought he was you!" Tommy practically yells.  
　  
"I know baby, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the people who sent him here." Adam grabs his cell phone. A part of him is hurt that Tommy didn't realize the clone wasn’t the real him, but he knows it's irrational; clones are perfect copies.  
　  
It takes hours of playing phone tag to get to the right person and in that time, Tommy manages to get the clone to dress and feeds him dinner. He keeps trying to 'look after Tommy's needs' and Adam doesn't like it one bit. He can't believe he's getting jealous and over protective, when the guy hitting on Tommy, is basically him. He tells them he doesn't want the clone, to come take it back. He argues till he's blue in the face, but eventually they agree to come pick up the clone. They also have a plan to prevent Adam or Tommy getting depressed by their loneliness again. If Adam goes on a short trip, they'll pay for Tommy to go with him, if it's a long trip Adam will stay at home with Tommy and the clone will go in his place. Adam doesn't relaxes until the clone is gone. He's so angry that they sent a clone to his house when he was gone, pissed that neither of them had been warned. Tommy slept with the clone because he thought it was Adam, that he'd come home early. It seemed wrong that Tommy had basically been fooled into sleeping with another man.  
　  
Adam strips the sheets off the bed once the clone is gone. They only smell like after shave, the kind he uses, even though he's not been in the bed for over a week. He knows it's from the clone being in bed with him. He's loading the washing machine when Tommy comes and tries to apologize again.  
　  
"You don't have to say you’re sorry, you didn't do anything wrong," Adam says firmly.  
　  
"I feel like I betrayed you," Tommy says softly.  
　  
"You didn't." He pulls Tommy into a hug. He doesn't smell wrong, clean skin, soap and the shampoo Sutan recommended he use seen as he dyes his hair so often.  
　  
"I don't need another you. I love you and that's more than enough for me," Tommy says firmly. Adam decides that words aren't getting him anywhere, so he brings their mouths together, soft and sweet, trying to show his love through this kiss. He can write songs about love, sees the beauty in words, but sometimes actions do speak louder than words.  
　  
They end up on the freshly made bed, cool sheets and warm skin. They don't rush it at all, slow lazy sex, the kind Adam had thought about when he was on his way home, before he walked in on Tommy riding a cloned version of him. He kisses Tommy the whole time, wanting to keep that connection as well.  
　  
"I love you so much," Adam whispers into Tommy's ear as he feels himself getting close.  
　  
"I love you too, always," Tommy says, his breath hitching as Adam's thrust hits his prostate.  
　  
Adam's orgasm hits first, but he doesn't pull out. He keeps Tommy stretched wide on his cock while he jacks Tommy off, one hand on Tommy's dick, the other trying to keep his balance, his weight off of Tommy. He bends down to nip and lick at Tommy's mouth, demanding entrance. Tommy comes with a low groan and Adam's name said like a prayer. He feels almost godlike when he's with Tommy, making a laid back, gentle and kind man desperate and falling apart under his hands.  
　  
He cleans them up and gets back into bed. He wonders if it would have been like this if he'd got home later. His clone knew a lot about him, but did he know the way to hold Tommy after sex, close because he liked to cuddle, but not too hard because if he got a bout of insomnia in the night, he liked to be able to get out of bed easier. Tommy had hated it if he woke Adam up when he was getting out of bed. The clone of him would have been like him, but not the same, he's glad clone Adam didn't get to have this. He thinks if the clone had got to go to sleep in Tommy's arms, it would have fought about going back, even though clones were altered, controllable by its makers. Adam had fallen in love with Tommy the first time he saw the sunrise making him glow like an angel; his smirk pure devil. They hadn't been together then, they'd just fallen asleep watching a movie, had woken up to the menu screen.   
　  
It had taken a while to get him, but now that he did, he wasn't about to lose Tommy to anyone, not even himself.  
　  
The End.


End file.
